Running Around in Circles
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: There is a curse... Of course there is a curse. And of course Colette is just one of many affected. And of course this curse would make her transform into a Skitty every time she gets embarrassed. Sad fact, she gets embarrassed very easily which makes her gets embarrassed a lot. SYOC! CLOSED!
1. Prelude

**So updates...**

**{Another Heatwave} - Avengers. I have gotten all the arcs planned out, when the next special will happen, and such. I want some more reviews before I continue.**  
**{Wonderless Challenges} - Alice in Wonderland. Updates every Friday. And today is... It's Friday, Friday! Getting down on Friday!**  
**{(C)Lover} - Free Realms. I still need characters before I can continue with this story.**  
**{Indie Games} - Game Dev Story. I still need four more characters before I continue with this story.**  
**{Running Around in Circles} - Pokemon. I still need characters before I can continue with this story.**

**Prelude of [[Running Around in Circles]] starts now!**

* * *

Why should I be punished for being easily embarrassed? Why should it be a punishable action every time I blush? What did I do in a past life to earn this torture?

From growing pink ears and tail to fully transforming at the slight blush.

While being easily embarrassed, I am still a strong, "tomboy-ish" individual. I hang with mostly boys, I don't mind getting dirty, and I play sports over shopping. The embarrassed thing is just a small "flaw". Yet all those things said, why is it that every time my "flaw" shows its ugly face I have to transform into a SKITTY of all things?!

* * *

**There you go. The prelude was in first-person, but the chapters will not be. They will also be longer.**

**As you know, I am asking for OC's. I already have mine, introduced in the prelude above. ACCEPTED CHARACTERS are listed below, follow by RULES AND INFORMATION, then the FORM, and lastly an EXAMPLE (Cole). SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED!**

**This story is about a group of kids that change into Pokemon due to a curse. Depending on how stress/embarrassed/angry/etc. they are determines their transformation level. They aren't able to control their transformation, but they are working on it. This story will follow them through the trials of school.**

**ACCEPTED CHARACTERS**

_~Colette 'Cole' Jackson ... 13, female. Changes into a Skitty when she is embarrassed. She is considered the tomboy of her class. She likes to hang out with boys more so than girls, finding constant talking about fashion and the such annoying. She is considered a bit rough with people, not knowing limits of other people. The real reason she doesn't have many "gal pals" is because they are afraid of her tough ways. __Created by Sweet as a Unicorn._

_~Macy 'Mace' Grace ... 13, female. Changes into a Teddiursa whenever she lies. She is the epitome of lying. Being labeled as a compulsive liar is just the tip of her problems. She is also a manipulator of situations, doing whatever she wants as long as it has a good outcome [for her] or a funny outcome. She usually pranks for the heck of it, loving the thrill. Most people say she is intelligent, but it is too bad that she wastes it on the b.s. she does. There is a reason she acts like this, but she will never trust anyone enough to tell someone._ Created by CrimsonRed40.

_~Ariana Redmond ... 12, female. Changes into a Chansey whenever she gets stressed. She is a quiet and kind girl. She prefers reading a book or catching the latest flicks at the theatre over chatting it up with people. In fact, she doesn't really speak unless she thinks of something important to add to the conversation. She is a big worry-wart and tends to fuss over small injuries. She wishes to be a doctor when she grows up and tends to patch up her friends' smaller cuts and bruises. She worries over the smallest of injuries. _Created by Miss Amelia Young.

_~Destiny Summer ... 10, female. Changes into a Magikarp whenever she becomes depressed. She is a small girl both physically and in personality. She doesn't like to stand out much, even going as far as to hide behind her friends if too much attention is put on her. She gets sad pretty easily. She will go into a crying fit whenever something bad, even slightly bad, happens. And once she transforms, she cries even harder. She will usually stop crying once she is out of breath, though not by choice._ Created by Sweet as a Unicorn.

_~Nathan 'Nate' Sloan ... 14, male. Changes into a Treecko whenever he is in "love". He is considered the class flirt. He is overly passionate, at times being considered eccentric about it. Though this passion can also translate over into other things, such as his work towards his goal. He is incredibly laid-back and can be also considered idle. He has a serious side, like most, though it is usually covered by his idle-side towards the public. He is very blunt. _Created by king okami.

_~Xieg Lyzer ... 14, male. Changes into a Quilava when he gets angry. Often called the title, Delinquent, he does fit the name. He is easily set off and is considered rough-headed. He is very much of a loner, not liking others company. He finds most people annoying to be around, especially when they have no intelligence. While considered attractive by most of the female student body, his uncaring attitude usually leads to a lot of rejections. His rejections are him not even listening to them. "What? You're still talking..." and walks away._ Created by Imagine.48.

_~Damian Parker ... 13, male. Changes into Bagon due to guilt. A straight-A student, he is quiet intelligent. Even being so, he has trouble maintaining a perfect balance between his academic and social life. He always tries to help people, but due to either lack of sleep, misunderstandings, or a combination of whatever he usually fails. He becomes increasingly guilty for failing them, blaming himself for every failure. He is considered the most popular kid in the class due to his "duty" to be cheerful, kind, and the guy every one likes. But there is more to him._ Created by LimitlessHorizon.

_~Aidan Quinn ... 13, male. Changes into Houndour when afraid. This nerdy boy tends to give off a shy demeanor. He doesn't have much of a reputation in the school as not many people know who he is. He is easily scared, more jumpy than anything. He will jump when at the slightest of noises or with confrontation with an aggressive person. He doesn't wish to always be afraid, but he just cannot control it. Once the hysterics happen, they are hard to stop._ Created by Thegreatest777_._

**EXAMPLE**

_-Basics-_

_First Name: Colette_

_Surname: Jackson_

_Nickname(s), if any: Cole_

_Age: 13_

_Gender: Female_

_Blood-type: A-positive_

_-Attitude-_

_Personality: Cole is a tomboy by definition. She is considered "tough, rough, and likes to get dirty" by her peers. Most of her friends are boys as girls seem to be pushed away by her aggressive attitude. She feels slightly insulted when people do this, as if they are insulting her as a person. She is easily embarrassed by things, usually when she messes up in a sport she is good at or screws up in front of her crush. She doesn't enjoy "cute" things, feeling them to be weak. She doesn't like to be considered weak and connects people calling her cute to them calling her weak._

_Likes: Soccer, Softball, Volleyball, Fire-Pokemon, Rock-climbing_

_Dislikes: "Cute" Things, Pink, Fashion-Talk, Being called cute_

_-Appearance-_

_Physical Appearance: Cole chopped off her blonde hair to an uneven bob and dyed it green. She has an oval-shaped face that houses her dark blue eyes. She has small, naturally pink lips. Her skin is tanned from being out in the sun all day. She stands 5'5" and has an athletic build._

_Clothing Style: She likes an athletic style; Sporting jerseys and shorts._

_-Transformation-_

_Pokemon: Skitty_

_Trigger: Embarrassment_

_-Other-_

_Romance, yes or no: Yes_

_If yes, type: She already has a crush on a guy... He is extremely athletic, actually starting off as her sports rival. She loves his leadership and strength that makes his team back him._

_Anything else?: Nah_


	2. Cole Meets Quilava

**So I am pausing for a bit with Another Heatwave. As some of you know, I am making a visual novel-style game based on the story with story routes for each of the characters. I am busy with that, so I won't be able to update weekly. I can promise to those that read the story, there will be a Winter Special on Christmas.**

**Now on to this story... I got my characters! I wasn't expecting so many males to be submitted. The main cast features these guys and gals… (I added a character created by me to fill the last female spot.)**

**~Colette 'Cole', by Sweet as a Unicorn~**

**~Destiny, by Sweet as a Unicorn~**

**~Macy 'Mace', by CrimsonRed40~**

**~Ariana, by Miss Amelia Young~**

**~Nathan 'Nate', by king okami~**

**~Xieg, by Imagine.48~**

**~Damian 'Parker', by LimitlessHorizon~**

**~Aidan, by Thegreatest777~**

**There is the main cast for you. This chapter will feature Cole and our first introductions into submissions, Nate and Xieg. I will also allow you to meet the first of many minor characters, Cole's crush and captain of the baseball team, Eric Nelson.**

* * *

Every weekday morning at Hirumo Yorumo Junior High is the same. It was a scene that never changes. Upon walking through the front gates, one would see the entire student body scattered across the large front lawn. They would be either be socializing, doing previous or future homework, or playing sports.

It wouldn't be hard for someone to spot Cole. She would be in the grassy part of the lawn, playing soccer with her friends. Kicking the ball around, the "friendly" game that they held every morning was usually played pretty rough. Cole would usually be plowing into people, trying to steal the ball. She could even remember a time when she chipped a tooth because of a game.

"Cole! Heads up!" shouted a boy from her team.

She looked over a saw the ball flying towards her. Jumping up, the ball hit her chest with a thud. Rolling down her chest, the ball landed at her feet and she began to dribble. It was hard to catch her breath with the little time she had. As soon as the ball hit the ground, the opposite team was all over her. She had no time to catch her breath from the heavy hit she just took.

The goal, over really the area between two perfectly placed bushes, was getting closer and closer. Soon she let the ball a little ahead of her and kicked hit hard. Another thud could be heard when her foot connected with the ball. The ball spun into the air towards the goalie. Yet he wasn't good enough to block it.

Cheers rang out as the ball flew between the bushes.

"Good job, Cole!" cheered the guys on her team.

The other team just sulked as they picked up the ball.

"That's no fair. You had Cole on your team. She is the toughest person in the school," complained the other team's members.

Cole just chuckled. she knew they meant she was one of the toughest people to beat in a soccer match, but the way they said it made her sound super strong. It gave a boost to her pride.

"I call rematch!" shouted the other team's captain.

"You always call rematch," said Cole.

The boy was about to talk, but like it was planned, he was interrupted by the warning bell. Cole just smirked at the frustrated boy as she walked away. She loved winning, but it was kind of sad that she has to play against people like that. Why? Because it was so easy to beat them. She played that team every morning with her pals and she always won. You would think they would practice a little bit in order to beat her. They are the ones who always challenge her anyways.

She shook her head as she thought about this. While doing so, she wasn't paying attention. She ended up running into someone so hard she staggered back a bit. It didn't really hurt her, but the one she ran into fell backwards.

"Sorry," said the person.

Cole looked down finally, actually acknowledging the person she ran into. She was at first too busy making sure she was okay. Call it being self-centered, she calls it being curious about her health.

Much to her dismay, it was Nate. This boy was the flirt of the school. Even while being a year older than her, she still had heard about him. He usually had girls hanging on his arms. This time however, they were just following him. It was probably why he was able to be knocked down by Cole.

"Look where you are going!" shouted one of the girls with him.

"Yeah, you freakish man-girl!" insulted another.

"Man-girl?" thought Cole.

This is why most of her friends were guys, girls were just so... stupid. Man-girl was the best insult they got and it just made Cole sigh.

The girls helped Nate up. He brushed himself off and stared at Cole's blank face. While her face gave off the I-Don't-Care look, she was actually very uncomfortable. She didn't like to be flirted with, usually leading her to be embarrassed about it. Last thing she wanted to be was embarrassed. But if she ran away, she would be embarrassed because people would be calling her afraid or nervous, thus damaging her reputation.

"So confusing! I have no choices that would lead to a good outcome," she thought.

Nate smirked.

"Eh, I'm not hurt," he said with a shrug.

Cole had heard Nate was pretty forgiving, as he was one of the most laid-back guys in the school. Yet she wasn't expecting him to forgive her so quickly for her running into him and not even apologizing.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Right off the bat! Cole started to blush; it was hard to hold it back. The girls with Nate were in shock. Nate however was quite calm. Nothing seemed abnormal to him.

"Cole!" shouted a voice.

It was save sent to Cole. She was so thankful. Something to take her mind off of the awkward situation going on for her.

The guy who shouted was Eric Nelson, captain of Hirumo Yorumo Junior High's baseball team and main focus of Cole's secret affections. He trotted up to her while waving. This seemed to distract Nate long enough for Cole to slip away.

She walked over to Eric, having a big smile on her face.

"I heard you won your morning game," he said.

"As always," she said with a chuckle.

Eric smiled. His smile always hit Cole in the heart. It was so beautiful. Sadly, this moment was ruined by Mister Playboy, Nate.

"Hey, Eric. You know this girl?" asked Nate.

Nate appeared right behind Cole, talking to Eric over her shoulder.

"Yeah, she's Cole," replied Eric. "She is the manager for our soccer team and plays for our softball and volleyball team."

Nate nodded as he absorbed this information. He was acting like he actually cared, but Cole knew there was no emotion behind the question. They had just met and it was because of an accidental bump. He probably just wanted to know her name so he could make a mental note of who had hurt him and didn't care.

"Anyway, she is cute. Don't you think, Eric?" asked Nate.

Nate's eyes narrowed on Eric as a smile stretched across his face. Cole blushed bright red, not knowing how the conversation turned to this. She wasn't alone, Eric also blushed.

"Oh, crap!" she thought.

"I got to go!" she shouted.

She kept her head down as she ran away before Eric could reply. She darted through the hallways until she reached a closed off room. The room had been converted from a classroom to a storage room. For some reason, probably due to the janitors' laziness, the room was always kept unlock. Cole used this room for such an emergency.

She shifted through her bag and pulled out a compact. She raised her head as she looked into the small mirror. And there they were.

"Not again," she muttered.

Sitting on top of her head, sprouting from her black hair, were two pink cat-like ears. She knew this would happen when she got embarrassed, that is why she was trying to avoid such a situation which would cause her to be embarrassed.

Every time she would get embarrassed she would transform either part-way or fully into a Skitty. This time it was only the ears. She was just glad she wasn't so embarrassed to transform fully into a Skitty in front of Eric and the other students.

"I need to calm down," she said with a sigh.

"I'll say," said a voice. "If you don't, those ears won't go away."

Cole jumped and turned around. Leaning against the door was a boy. She didn't recognize him, probably because he wasn't in her grade level. His messy black hair had blue streak. It gave him a mysterious and I-Don't-Care look as it fell into his face. His red eyes peered down at Cole, a sort of calm-anger filling them.

"What the-" she went to scream.

"Shut it!" snapped the boy. "Do you want people to hear you and come running?"

Cole covered her mouth. He was right. That would definitely not be good. She would be so embarrassed that she would fully transform.

"Besides, Pokemon aren't allowed in school," he said with a cruel chuckle.

Cole glared at him.

"I am a human!" she snapped.

The boy's face twitched. He didn't seem to like it when someone would snap back at him.

"Hypocrite," thought Cole.

"Could have fooled me with those ears," he said sarcastically.

Cole clenched her fists. What was wrong with this guy? The only good quality Cole could see was he didn't scream when he saw her ears.

"Get lost!" she yelled.

The boy's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe you want people to come and see you," he said. "I can always take a picture if you want."

He went to pull out his phone from his pocket. Cole lunged at his hand to stop him. She ended up under-estimating her distance between them and the strength she was using, and ended up pushing him down while landing on top of him. She grabbed his phone.

"Get off of me, Fatty," he snapped.

Cole stood up, but before the boy could follow in suit, she landed a kick in his arm. That is what you get for insult her, or so she thought. The boy cringed, but soon gave a frightening look towards Cole.

"Never-Do-That!" he said slowly.

What happened next was something Cole could not believe. Right before her eyes that boy transformed, just like she would. Yet instead of the cute Pokemon form she was cursed with, he transformed into a Quilava.

"Lava! Quilava!" shouted the boy now Pokemon.

"You, too!" said Cole.

* * *

**Okay, so Xieg is the boy who just transformed. We didn't get to hear his name in the chapter, but it is him.**

**I feel like I will update this randomly. I don't want to restrict this story to a schedule like Wonderless Challenges, Indie Games, and (C)Lover. It will probably be twice a week I update, if not more. Though near the times I am working on the Another Heatwave game, there will be fewer updates.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I decided to jump into it. Be sure to review.**

**1645 words this chapter. [I don't include the AN's.]**


	3. Cole Meets Misunderstanding

**Ah, I cannot believe I messed up on grammar. That is what I get for using Google Docs. Don't trust Google ever. [Shamefully, I use Google for everything. *Disappointed in myself.*{Not Really! :) }] I am even a bit of a grammar Nazi. I really will try to be more careful from now on.**

**BTW, Xieg is pronounced like Sieg in Siegrain, but spelt with an 'X' instead of an 'S'.**

**I am glad you guys enjoyed Chapter 1. For those that submitted an OC that didn't make it into the main cast, I may have the character pop up as a minor character. There is still an if in there though.**

**Status on other stories:**

**~Another Heatwave is currently active.~**

**~Running Around in Circles is currently active.~**

**~Wonderless Challenges is currently active and updating every Friday.~**

**~Indie Games is currently on hiatus.~**

**~(C)Lover is currently on hiatus.~**

**The two stories on hiatus are that way due to lack of characters. Submissions are open and I am thinking of moving Indie Games' form to the story from my profile. [For those reading the story, that makes sense.] Technically I have three active stories right now, all SYOC's. For those just reading this story, I suggest you either check out Another Heatwave, Wonderless Challenges, or both. Another Heatwave is an Averages fanfic currently on Chapter 16 [real Chapter 13, plus prelude, updates, and 1 special]. Wonderless Challenges is a Alice in Wonderland fanfic currently on Chapter 3 [real chapter 2, plus prelude].**

* * *

_**Last time on Running Around in Circles...**_

_We met Cole, a tomboy with a problem. Every time she gets embarrassed she transforms either partially or fully into a Skitty. Problem is she gets easily embarrassed. She met Nate, a flirtatious boy, who ended up embarrassing her in front of Eric, her crush. This led her to run into a room where she met Xieg. Xieg, a boy who has a bad boy reputation, has a similar problem to Cole's. She doesn't know his trigger, but it appears that every time the trigger happens he turns into a Quilava. This is where we left off._

* * *

"Lava! Quilava!" shouted the boy now Pokemon.

"You too!" said Cole.

Cole plopped down on the floor and watched Xieg-now-Quilava burn for a bit.

"I'm sorry," apologized Cole.

Her Skitty ears had been gone for a bit now. The only thing Pokemon related now was Xieg. Cole didn't know what transformed him, but knew she had to calm him down. That was the only way she could transform back. Once she could calm him down, she would ask him questions. She was confused about the transformations, so she hoped he would know some more about them.

"Qui-Quilava!" shouted Xieg.

Cole balanced her elbow on her knee and rested her chin in her hand. She was getting sort of irritated at Xieg. He was hard to calm down. It seemed he was getting more and more angry.

"I cannot understand you, you know," she pointed out in a calm voice. "You are just saying Lava-Quilava-Qui over and over. It is gibberish to me. I suggest you calm down so you can tell me what you are saying in English."

Xieg was steaming, quite literally. Cole hoped this meant he was actually calming down and not getting even angrier at her; That would not help the situation at hand. She tried to keep a straight face to match her voice, but deep down she was getting pissed at him. How hard was it to just take a breath and get a handle on the situation?

Soon enough, it seemed her words of wisdom, or lack there of, seemed to reach Xieg, as he soon transformed back into his human self.

"So I am going to guess anger is your trigger," said Cole.

Xieg was looking at the floor, clenching his fists. Yet as soon as he looked up and made eye contact with Cole, he lunged at her. He ended up falling on top of her, holding her shirt collar in one of his fists and raising the other.

"No dip, Sherlock!" he shouted. "If you weren't a girl, I would totally wail on you right now for causing me to change!"

Cole grabbed Xieg's wrist of the fist that was holding her collar and pressed against the veins and nerves on the inside of the wrist. Because of the quick pressure she applied, she cause a sharp pain to shot through Xieg's arm. With a loud shout in pain, he quickly released Cole and fell back.

"Most of my friends are guys, so I know how to play dirty," she pointed out.

She got up and stood above Xieg. She crossed her arms and smirked. Xieg could only count to ten in his head as his anger grew.

"This girl is acting too cocky," he thought. "She is just making me more angry, not calming me down."

He soon followed in suit and stood up, brushing himself off in the process.

"So you transform, too?" asked Cole.

Her sudden change in attitude through Xieg off. What was with this girl? She was just threatening him and now was asking him questions like they were best friends.

He was pissed, but had to keep his changing in check. Last thing he wanted to do was transform back into Quilava. This girl was pushing him to do so. His best chance to keep himself calm was to do his signature move, ignore her. This seemed to irritate Cole even more.

"Hey, I asked you a question," she pointed out.

Xieg continued to ignore her. She grinded her teeth from frustration. He noticed this and smiled to himself. Finally the tables had turned. He thought it would be best to leave it at this. Maybe her frustration for him now would translate over to how she permanently thought of him and she wouldn't want to talk to him again.

He started to walk towards the door, though Cole would have nothing for that. She wasn't one to give up. People who ignored her usually led for her to take "drastic action".

She jumped onto Xieg's back causing him to be thrown off balance. He fell to the ground, Cole landing on top of him.

"Seriously, why are also landing on top of me?" he grunted.

He went to push her off of him, but she had better balance and wasn't able to be moved.

"I asked you a question," she said.

Before the bitter boy could reply, the door to the classroom opened.

"Hey, Cole. I saw you run in here and thought you might need some help or some-"

It was Eric! He stopped in mid-sentence upon finding Cole sitting on top of Xieg. Cole realized the position she was in, and in front of her crush no less. She quickly got off of Xieg, but she was already blushing.

Xieg stood up and looked down at Xieg. He looked over at Eric and back at Xieg. Noticing her blushing, he sighed.

"I am not going to like doing this," he thought.

"Sorry dude, but she doesn't need help," he said.

He stepped in front of Cole, blocking her from view of Eric. Eric, growing intimidated, stepped back. Most guys in their school were intimidated by Xieg. Xieg took advantage of this and closed the door, thus closing Eric out of the room.

Upon turning back around, Xieg saw Cole had once again sprouted her Skitty ears and this time grew a tail to match too.

"Really, so simple embarrassment makes you change," he said.

Cole bowed her head.

"Th-thanks for that," she managed.

She would have to explain to Eric what was happening, though without giving away her secret.

"This doesn't mean we are friends or anything," suddenly said Xieg. "I just wouldn't want my secret shown to my crush."

He dragged out crush in a mocking way. Cole looked up and saw Xieg smirking crudely.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"You know, if you don't stop acting like a guy he might always see you as one," stated Xieg.

Xieg left the room on that note. Thankfully, Eric wasn't waiting outside when he stepped out. That would have been an awkward moment.

Cole still felt awkward from the Eric moment, but she was glad Xieg helped out. She still didn't her questions answered, but she felt like she was wearing him out.

"I'll trying again next time," she said.

* * *

Xieg was walking down the hallway. People moved out of his way, as not to infuriate him.

"Xieg, wait I want to ask you something," called out a girl.

Xieg believed her to be in his class, but he didn't give much effort to memorizing his classmates' faces. What was the point? He wasn't friends with any of them and he didn't care to be.

He ended up ignoring the poor girl, his step not stuttering a bit. The girl pouted from being ignored.

"I cannot believe he ignored me," she muttered to her friends.

"He is so hot though. If his attitude matched his nice looks," whispered one of her friends.

This wasn't the first time girls annoyed him by trying to talk or ask him out. He didn't have time for it and didn't care to find time for it.

He was busy walking to his class when he almost ran into a body. He stared at the boy soon realizing it was that one girl's, Cole, crush. Xieg just glared down at the boy, hoping he would get the hint and move. But when Eric refused to move, Xieg took the initiative and tried to walk around him. Eric, however, stepped in front of him.

"How do you know Cole?" asked Eric.

Xieg rose an eyebrow at the boy. Eric was blushing slightly, though Xieg could still see it. Xieg sighed in his head. With a slight smile appearing on his face, he found a way to make this conversation entertaining. It seemed the only way to make the conversation worth while.

"Eh, we just know each other," he said.

He shrugged, though had a mischievous expression on his face. This made Eric nervous. Eric clenched his fists to hold back emotions.

"How?" he asked again.

"You know what is funny, for as long as Cole and I have talked she never mentioned you," stated Xieg. "Who are you?"

Eric started to shake.

"I'm her b- close friend," Eric stuttered.

Xieg smiled. He walked around Eric, leaving him in a frazzled state.

"So he feels the same way as her, but they both get too embarrassed to say anything to each other," he thought. "How nice."

He gathered some information today. He wasn't sure how he planned to use it, but he would soon find out.

* * *

**The is the chapter for you. I will be introducing another submission next chapter. Thankful for all whom reviewed last chapter and please keep it up! I enjoy reading everyone's comments on the stories.**

**Just be sure to always be polite in all your reviews. We as authors are fine with criticism, but we hate asses. We are not in Animal Farm, we don't need barnyard animals giving us crap. *Boom! Reference there* Just putting all that out there.**

**BTW, how many of you realized I did a pretty good alliteration there? I was so happy when I realized it that I was jumping on my bed.**


	4. Cole Meets Bagon

**For those that didn't make this story, and for those that did, I have a story that is open. MIA is a Hunger Games fic because in an AU. It follows Ricky and seven other students through the event, the Games. They must be the last one surviving. What I need is just some more OC's.**

**Schedule for the rest of this week...**

**Wednesday (Today)**

**-Publish Chapter 3 of Running Around in Circles.**

**Thursday**

**-Publish Chapter 1 of MIA. NEED OCS FIRST!**

**Friday**

**-Publish Chapter 3 of Wonderless Challenges.**

**Saturday**

**-Publish Chapter 4 of Running Around in Circles.**

* * *

_**Last time on Running Around in Circles...**_

_So there was this incident, after Xieg changed back into his human form. Cole stole his phone and through him trying to get it back, Cole wound up on top of him. Sadly, Eric walked in at the wrong time. We don't know Xieg's ulterior motives, but he helped out Cole when she got embarrassed by this scene. And Xieg seems to have even more planned. WAIT! What happened to Xieg's phone?!_

* * *

Parker walked briskly down the hallway, a stack of papers being carried in his arms. A rainbow of colors, the large stack of papers were a spectrum ranging from blue to red to yellow to green. It seemed strange for him to carry such papers, as they couldn't possibly be his. They really weren't.

The reason for him carrying the stack was a teacher asked him. How could one, more specifically he, refuse a teacher. He was the perfect student. Straight-A's, polite attitude, and adored by everyone. It was a reputation he worked hard to keep. The stack of papers was just another obstacle in his Reputation Track Meet.

"This is getting tiring," he thought.

He was tired, which he had every right to be. Before accepting to take the stack to the teacher's lounge, he was cleaning the room after helping his classmates with their notes. He could have refused and people would have understood, but he just couldn't bring himself to refuse. What if he let someone down?

"I would just feel so guilty," he muttered to himself. He continued in his thoughts, "That would have disastrous outcomes."

He shook his head as the horrific thought of Bagons.

"I should hurry and get these papers to the teacher's lounge," he said.

It wasn't long before he made it to the room. He knocked on the door and a teacher answered. She greeted him and thanked him for the papers before quickly taking them and closing the door on his face.

He started to walk away in grief. She could have at least not shut the door on his face. Such actions made him feel like what he did was useless. At least he still could possibly get approval from his teacher upon return.

Suddenly his vision started to fail. He didn't worry, instead quickly leaning against the wall for support. This happened once in a while when he got over worked. He knew it was his mental health weakening his immune system and thus making him go sort of spotty. He really should take a day off, but that would let down so many people. What about the people that looked up to him and counted on him? They would be disappointed and that would only cause him guilt and lower both his mental and physical health.

He waited for his vision to return, but it wasn't coming back quick enough.

"Parker," called out a voice.

As a programmed response, he turned towards the voice with a faint smile on his face even though he couldn't see the source. Sadly the sudden rush caused him to be unstable and collapse. He hit the floor with a thud.

The last thing he remembered was the sound of someone rushing over to him, calling his name.

* * *

Cole sat at her desk, listening to the teacher drone on. Yet she wasn't truly paying attention to him, instead focusing on two much more important topics. One was on how to explain to Eric what he walked in on.

"I cannot go on saying that I was trying to get Xieg to answer my questions about him transforming into a Quilava by stealing his phone. Xieg was just trying to get it back," she contemplated.

What to do? Except Eric seemed to be the perfect guy to understand the simplest of things. He probably would understand her if she said it was just a misunderstanding.

"Though it probably doesn't help that it was with Xieg," she thought.

She slid her hand to her lap in which laid Xieg's phone. Due to the misunderstanding, she wound up with his phone. This seemed to be the most pressing matter as she didn't want to have Xieg on her bad side. Eric was nice while Xieg was just cruel, she would rather just get Xieg out of the way.

She had to figure out how to get his phone back.

Vvvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

She almost squealed when the phone started to vibrate in her lap. Cole looked up to the teacher to make sure he wasn't watching. Once it was clear, she looked down at the phone. It was a text message.

~_Give me back my phone!_~

The text message was from someone named "Irritating Emo Guy" whom she figured to be Xieg using someone elses phone.

~_I was planning on it._~

She hit send with her reply. She truly was. It wasn't long before she receive another reply.

~_You wouldn't have it if you didn't steal it in the first place, you otenba._~

Otenba?! She was indeed a tomboy, but he didn't have to put it so cruelly. Such a horrid nickname.

~_You should be careful with your anger. You don't want to burst into flames again._~

She silently chuckled at her text and sent it. She was somewhat teasing him, but she meant it. She didn't want him to get caught in his transformation by someone who wouldn't understand.

~_Meet me in the room so you can return my phone._~

She sighed. Fine. She replied with her agreeing. She really hoped nothing bad happened again. Really, she now had dealt with one problem and could focus on the other.

"Now to deal with Eric," she thought.

* * *

Parker slowly opened his eyes to realize he was in the nurse's office. He sat up, though become dizzy once more and ended up laying back down.

"You should remain laying for now, Man. Your body seems beyond stressed," said a voice.

Parker turned his head ever so slightly and soon saw he was not alone. Instead Nate, the most popular kid in school, was sitting beside him.

"Wha-" Parker went to speak, but Nate cut him off.

"You're in the nurse's office. You passed out. I took you to the nurse's instead of leaving you there in the hallway."

Parker covered his face with his hands. This isn't good.

"The nurse asked me to wait while she went out to get some headache medication," Nate continued. "It should help your head problems until you get home."

He paused.

"I think I missed math class because of it though," he said.

Parker quickly shot up.

"Careful dude, you might faint again," said Nate.

"Sorry," apologized Parker, bowing his head. "Because of me, you missed class."

Nate chuckled.

"No, I was probably going to sleep through it anyway. Math doesn't excite me," he chuckled.

But Parker couldn't let it go. A sudden pain in his stomach made him worry.

"Oh no," he muttered.

"Huh?" questioned Nate.

But soon enough Nate got his answer. A sudden flash and Parker disappeared and a Bagon was in his place. Parker flipped out.

"Ba-Bag-Bagon!" he stuttered.

He was trying to explain himself, but he knew Nate couldn't understand him. Yet strangely enough, Nate didn't seem phased by the transformation.

"Hey, I told you not to worry about it," stated Nate, completely ignoring the fact a boy transformed into a Pokemon in front of him. "Now calm down before the nurse walks in."

Parker/Bagon frowned.

"He is right," thought Parker.

He nodded. As soon as he calmed down and the sudden guilt of hindering Nate passed. He transformed back into himself.

"Thanks," said Parker. "But why didn't you freak out?"

Nate just shrugged.

"I don't really see the point in freaking out over something," he said.

* * *

The roof was empty except for Cole and Xieg. They were only there to return Xieg's phone.

"Hand it over, Otenba," insulted Xieg.

Cole clenched her fists, but soon calmed herself down. He was only doing that to get on her nerves and she wasn't about to let him win. He tossed/threw the phone at him. He managed to catch it.

"You didn't mess it up, did you?" he asked.

"Of course not!" snapped Cole.

He scanned through his phone. After confirming that she didn't ruin anything, he slipped it into his pocket. He walked over to Cole and smirked.

"You know, that one boy asked me how you and I knew each other. He seemed concerned about our "situation" yesterday," he said.

Cole blushed.

"What did you say?" she asked.

Please have just explained the situation clearly, was all that ran through her mind.

"What do you think?" replied Xieg with a devious smile.

All that Cole could think of was Eric misunderstanding becoming even worse. Her cheeks grew redder and redder until she transformed.

Xieg laughed at the poor Skitty-girl.

"Ha ha ha," he laughed. "You really should have seen your face. I just said we talked. I never said anything about any sort of relationship."

Cole grew more and more angry, but still was embarrassed because of what wrong thoughts she once had.

Xieg frowned when he realized Cole wasn't transforming back.

"I will talk to him and clear up the situation," he stated.

He began to walk away. Cole tried to call out to him.

"Skit!" she cried.

Wait!

Xieg kept walking.

"Can't understand you," he said.

He suddenly stopped and looked back ever so casually.

"Oh, and I guess we could talk sometime about the transformations sometimes," he stated. "In order for us to be able to understand it, that is."

He walked away, leaving Cole in Skitty form on the roof.

"It will be okay," she thought. "I need to calm down."

But she couldn't bring herself to. All she could think of was Xieg scaring Eric and the misunderstanding growing. The only thing she could be somewhat happy about was Xieg agreeing to talk to her.

* * *

**There you go. Parker, Nate, Xieg, and Cole. Next chapter will have a small introduction to a character that was highly requested.**

**So why did Nate really not react? Why does Parker feel guilty about everything? Will Xieg help or hinder Cole and Eric's relationship? Come on Cole, you need to stop being so easy to embarrass!**

**OTENBA means TOMBOY.**

**So Xieg isn't always so evil. I just imagined him a tsundere in a way. At the beginning he is very hostile towards Cole and cold towards everyone else. (Cole is okay to show his anger to because she too can transform and won't spread his secret around.) As the story progresses, I hope to have him grow into a character you love.**

**Nate isn't lazy, just laid-back. I see him not really caring about math class, but still doing his homework and stuff.**

**Parker is easily guilted into things.**

**How many of you are Cole and Eric fans? I am hoping to have them together, but I can always change the story. ;) *wink wink***


	5. Cole Meets Research

**So here is Chapter 4. I postponed chapter 3 of Wonderless Challenges to tomorrow.**

* * *

_**Last time on Running in Circles...**_

_So Xieg got his phone back from Cole and he decided to help Cole out with Eric. He also decided that it was okay for Cole to talk to him. Nate met Parker and discovered Parker's secret. Parker transforms into a Bagon! But Nate didn't react... What's his story?_

* * *

Eric sat at his desk, listening to his friends chat. He wasn't really participating in the conversation. Scratch that, he wasn't even following the conversation. He faked listening as his mind wondered.

His friend, Cole... He wondered what was going on between her and Xieg. She was a strong woman, but her and Xieg together, unthought of. Even she couldn't put up with Xieg.

Eric shook his head slightly to get rid of the thought of Xieg and Cole dating. He didn't know why he cared they were together, but he did. The only thing he could think of was them being intimate, which urked him even more so.

They were in that position when he walked in. Cole on top and Xieg on the bottom. Why was she like that?

Eric's mood worsened. He had always thought Cole was too dominant to be in a relationship. He thought she would always be that friend-type... Maybe that was why Xieg was after her? Her dominant personality. Maybe he just liked those types of girls. There wasn't many girls like that in the school. That could be why he never had a girlfriend.

"Cole," thought Eric.

"Eric!"

Eric looked up to see one of his classmates calling him from across the room.

"You have a visitor," the classmate said.

A figure stepped out from behind the classmate to reveal himself to be Xieg. The last person Eric wanted to see right now was that guy.

Xieg looked completely uncomfortable being there and obviously didn't want to be there. Eric wondered why he was there. It was also obvious that Xieg wasn't going to leave without talking to Eric, so he stood up from his desk and moved out in to the hall to speak to Xieg.

"What?" asked Eric.

"Cole is afraid you are upset with her," said Xieg.

Eric remained silent. He didn't know how to respond. Xieg huffed, irritated.

"She thinks you don't want to be her friend any more after you walked in on... us," Xieg added the last word as if trying to emphasize it.

Eric's anger suddenly shot up. What was with this guy? It was like he was trying to push Eric's buttons.

"Whatever. She is my friend. She was my friend since the beginning of school and will be until she decides not to be," said Eric.

With that, Eric gave Xieg a good-bye glare and went back into the classroom. Xieg just chuckled and walked away.

* * *

Cole had finally changed back from her Skitty form and was sitting underneath a tree in the school yard. It was the end of class and she had nothing to do. The soccer team was not practicing today, so she had the day off from being th manager. She didn't have any homework and she didn't want to go home and do nothing. So she was stuck sitting there.

"Bored?"

Cole looked up to see Eric standing over her. He smiled and sat beside her. Cole was sort off shaken by this. She had thought he would have hated her, yet he was now sitting beside her. Xieg must have helped.

"So what you up to?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Nothing. There is nothing to do and nobody around to do nothing with," she said.

Eric laughed at Cole's nonsense. She was always like that and it made Eric happy to see she hadn't suddenly changed because of Xieg...

"Cole, about you and Xieg?" he asked.

But before Eric could finish, Cole had jumped up. Eric followed Cole's line of sight to see she was looking at a lonesome Xieg. She began to jog over to him.

"I'll be right back," she said, calling out to Eric.

He watched Cole happily start to talk to Xieg, though he couldn't hear their conversation. Yet he still got angry. Why she was so happy just to talk to that hothead, he had no idea.

They would still be friends... Right?

* * *

Nate began to walk home. His new friend's, Parker, problem was running through his mind.

"I am not alone," thought Nate.

He kept his hands in his pockets as he strolled down the sidewalk.

He wished to help his friend, but he needed to figure everything out himself before he could be of any help.

* * *

He was hearing the rumors. People changing into Pokemon on the streets. He knew they weren't true. Anyone who would change, would make sure to keep it a secret. And if anyone did change, the government would make sure it would stay a secret in they themselves discovered it.

The only way Aidan figured someone could spread such rumors was that they also changed. No one could make up such a story.

Aidan contemplated the stories when he heard a shrill.

"Aidan!"

It was a happy call of his name. He looked around to see where she would be attacking him from, but even so, he was too late to see her coming. She jumped onto his back, glomping him.

"Destiny, can you get off my back, please?" he asked.

A little girl no more than 10 years old jumped off of him and skipped in front.

"You looked like you were thinking of something," she said.

Destiny was the typical kid. She was emotional, and really, her emotions ran her life. When she was happy, she truly was that high and mighty happy. But when she was sad, she was depressed.

Destiny had been friends with Aidan for a while, since they have been neighbors since forever.

Destiny's pigtails swung side to side as she danced around the walking Aidan.

"I have been hearing rumors about others," said Aidan.

"Others?" asked Destiny.

"People that..." he started, pausing before continuing. "Change like us."

"Sweet!" cheered Destiny. "We need to find them."

She grabbed hold of Aidan's hand and hung.

"I need to do research first," he said.

Destiny pouted, but ended up nodding.

"Okay," she agreed.

* * *

**There, I brought in two characters. I originally only planned on having Aidan, but decided it would be cool to have two Chargers be friends.**

**I don't know when I plan on having the next chapter out, but hopefully it will be soon. I have been working on a couple of games I have started and I am also practicing driving. I am 18 and just starting to drive for reals. Yeah...**


	6. Cole Meets Xieg's Attempt at Helping

**I cannot believe last chapter I spelled Xieg as Xief every single time. I went through and tried to replace them. I should have gotten every misspelling, but I am not completely sure. I apologize.**

**So Another Heatwave is on hiatus until Christmas. Wonderless Challenges and MIA will be updated at their scheduled time as always. This story will also be updated regularly.**

* * *

_**Last time on Running Around in Circles...**_

_Cole is a confused tomboy of a girl who doesn't know what is going on with her transforming or with her relationship with Eric. Poor Eric is just as confused as Cole about what is going on, though Xieg adds to Eric's confusion by playing with his thoughts and feelings about Cole. Why Xieg? What is going on with you? Nate is keeping a secret and Parker is feeling guilty as usually. Poor Parker. Aidan and Destiny were added in. Best friends and neighbors... How nice for Aidan to be able to put up with Destiny._

* * *

The day seemed to be passing quickly for Cole. It was just yesterday that everything seemed to be turned upside down. She had thought Eric had hated her and thought she was forever going to be alone. Over dramatic, but still what she had thought. Yet at the end of it all, Xieg had helped her out. She was still unaware of his tactics, but she was happy to know that Eric wasn't angry with her.

It was already after school and soccer practice was today. She was watching the team play when someone sat beside her on the bench.

She wasn't expecting anyone to do that, so she was startled. But she turned glad to see it was only Xieg.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, leaning back against the back of the bench.

"I am the manager of the team," Cole replied. "I am watching the team, waiting to help. Seeing how I cannot play on the team, might as well help out the only way I seem to be allowed."

Xieg huffed, thinking how pathetic Cole sounded. He had come there for a reason, yet she hadn't asked why he was there. It seemed only common courtesy for her to ask the same thing.

He stood up and grabbed Cole's wrist. He began to drag her away. The soccer team stopped, watching their manager be pulled away by some guy.

"Hey, let Cole go!" shouted a player.

Xieg didn't stop, only saying 'shut up' loud enough for the members to hear without shouting.

"What the heck, Xieg?" asked Cole.

"I am helping you with your boyfriend," replied Xieg.

Cole blushed and quickly wiggled free from Xieg's grip. She rushed behind a tree, so no one could see her Skitty features starting to appear. Xieg followed her, obviously annoyed.

"What?!" she snapped. "Who?!"

"Eric, your boyfriend. You both obviously like each other. I was going to help. I thought if your thoughts are at ease with him, it will be easier to focus in on our problem," explained Xieg.

Cole could almost feel herself changing into a Skitty as Xieg continued to talk on.

"I- Eric- We are not dating!" she almost shouted. "Besides, we are back to being friends, so I am happy. I can focus on figuring stuff out."

She sounded like she was just saying stuff, at least to Xieg it did. He was not impressed.

"Besides, I would have changed in front of Eric from embarrassment," she added.

"Well, that is a good thing right? People who like each other shouldn't have any secrets," he stated.

Cole shook her head, strangely shaking away her Skitty-ness-ess-whatever.

"First off, we don't like each other in the same way. My feelings are different from his..." she muttered.

She was looking down, but suddenly her head shut up startling Xieg. She was obviously angry, throwing Xieg off.

"You noticed?!" she shouted.

He was taken back by her sudden change in attitude.

"You mean you noticed I had a crush on Eric?" she elaborated.

Xieg was confused. He thought it was obvious they both liked each other. Cole was apparently oblivious to everything, which strangely pissed off Xieg.

"Stop shouting," he sneered. "Besides, you always oogling your eyes at him whenever he is around makes your feelings obvious."

"What did you say?!" she snapped.

Cole truly was oblivious to anything and everything. If this was a manga it would be cute, yet it wasn't and all it did was piss Xieg off even more.

He started to clench his fists, his hair suddenly turned fire-red and was steaming. Cole could only imagine it would be hot to the touch, but she wasn't going to risk her health figuring out if his hair was or not.

"Look what you made happen!" he snapped.

Cole started to laugh. While she gain Skitty ears and sometimes a tail at the first sign of embarrassment, Xieg's hair seemed to turn into fire. She thought it was hysterical. He truly was a hot-head.

"What is so funny?!" he shouted.

"You're such a hot-head," she chuckled.

* * *

Eric happened to be walking to the baseball club room when he overheard Cole's laughter. He knew her laugh... He smiled upon hearing it and began to walk towards the sound. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice along with hers.

"Look what you made happen!"

It was Xieg. Was Xieg and Cole alone? Eric had expected Cole and Xieg to be dating, but he didn't want it to be true. Yet they were alone. He wasn't able to see them from where he was, only able to hear them, but he knew they were alone. Xieg seemed to repel most people, minus Cole.

"What is... funny?" asked Xieg.

Eric's hearing was muffled by the trees and brush that lay hid Xieg and Cole from him. He could hear enough keywords though.

"You're... hot..." said Cole.

Eric was taken back by what he heard.

"NO!" thought Eric.

* * *

**Short chapter. I wanted a funny chapter. Eric is one to jump to assumptions without asking Cole... It is kind of annoying, but that is Eric.**

**Next chapter will not feature Cole, Xieg, or Eric. I will try to introduce a new character too.**


	7. Update

So I have a story, Beyblade fanfic, that is currently accepting OC's. Also, I stated in that story that I may delete (C)Lover and Indie Games if I don't get my inspiration for writing them back. Don't worry, I won't delete this story.

This isn't a real chapter; I couldn't seem to write it properly. So next update will have a real chapter. Remember, it will feature Nate, Parker, Aidan, Destiny, and a new OC.

Information on my Beyblade fanfic, The Cursed, can be found in the prelude of said story. Go to my profile and check out the story. Three spots of the five have been filled as of this update. Submissions for the last two close next Wednesday.

I should have the next chapter of this story by either next Wednesday, Thursday (Thanksgiving), or Friday (Black Friday).


	8. Cole Meets Mace

**So all updates on a story's status will be posted on my profile from now on.**

**Bipolar is different than multiple personality disorder. Bipolars have only one personality. It is their emotions that change, not their minds. Think of a roller coaster for your emotions. One day you are happy, the next you are sad, the next happy again, and then angry. You have no clue why your emotions change like this, having no reason or logic behind them. You cannot control them. This is bipolar. The medication for bipolar is used to stabilize the roller coaster, allowing the changes in emotions to be stable.**

**Multiple personality disorder (MPD) is a controversial disorder where the person has quite literally multiple personalities. Think of having many people occupying one body. There is usually one main personality. While they are the main, they tend not to know when they change personalities. The other personalities come out during certain situations. Yes, Mike from TDRI and TDAS has MPD, though his is an extreme and quite cliche version. The other personalities tend to come out in situations the main personality cannot handle. One personality that is strong may come out when the main feels cornered. Another may be flirtatious and come out when the main feels awkward in a sexual encounter.**

**Personalities are usually created because of tragic experiences in the past, while bipolar is a physical deformity in the brain where the brain actually has more liquid located in the ventricles of the brain causing the brain to push against the skull. This extra pressure causes strain and well pressure on certain areas of the brain causing the problems with emotions.**

**So review... MPD is personalities and bipolar is emotions.**

**I go over this because of a misunderstanding between the two with a character submitted. Everything is fine, but I thought I would review so others would understand too. I have a good friend who is bipolar and so is my mom. I have grown up with her and I understand bipolar quite well. Also, added to the MPD, it is a controversial disorder that some doctors argue does not exist. I do not wish to argue either way, so I hope you guys won't in the reviews either.**

**I had recieved a character submission for another story that had bipolar misdiagnosed. I decided to put this up in both stories to help people.**

**Now that is out way, let us continue on to the story.**

**It has been awhile since I have updated. I have been doing Thanksgiving sales and Black Friday sales. Yesterday morning at 3:30 am, I got to Kmart to get two tablets for 40 bucks each [Kmart opened at five]. 6 pm yesterday I had to go to Walmart for a sewing machine. While I am writing this, I am trying to stay up to wait for the time I have to go to JCPenney's at 3:30 to get snow globes. I have to go to Radio Shack to get covers for those tablets ($15 for two). And finally at 6 pm today I have to go to Hastings for calendars and free rentals. Sadly, all after this I have to work on Saturday from 9 am to 4 pm selling my crafts.**

**I am so tired, though I cannot seem to sleep. So in turn, I decided to write this chapter. I was planning on holding off, but I just couldn't sleep and needed something to do other than watch Family Guy on mute and listen to Justin Timberlake songs nightcored.**

**So I wrote this at like 1 am, but only am now publishing it at 11:30 pm.**

**Like I stated in the previous chapter, no Cole, Xieg, or Eric drama this chapter. This chapter instead will focus in around Nate, Aidan, and one new character, Macy aka Mace. Sorry, but no Destiny or Parker this chapter. Next time.**

* * *

Aidan sat in the library, hoping to find more on the... "condition" he and Destiny were going through. It wasn't a common occurrence, so it was harder to find information about it. The best he had been able to do so far was find a child's story book about a Pokemon that would transform into a human boy and back.

"Not helpful," thought the boy.

He sighed as he continued to cycle through the biology books he could find, both on humans and Pokemon. Nothing seemed to explain this to be possible.

"I feel like giving up," he muttered to himself.

He shook his head. College-level biology... failed him. Pokemon physiology... failed him. He had nothing to explain the ability to change into Pokemon or what could have caused it.

Aidan knew it had to have been caused by something environmental, as he nor Destiny were born with this ability. Also, the fact they started showing signs of transformation around the same time pointed to something in their surroundings causing this.

"I don't think it will help," he thought to himself.

He took the story book that was hidden beneath the college books. He hide the thin book behind a thicker, higher-level book. While Aidan didn't have much of a social reputation, he did have an intellectual one. Meaning he didn't want to get caught reading a kiddy-book.

"It doesn't hurt," he continued in his head. "And it is similar..."

He opened the book and began to read.

* * *

_Long ago, there stood a lonely Natu. He was abandoned by others of his kind for his runt-like appearance. He was bullied by other Natus and as a last and final act of bullying, they abandoned him in the middle of the night._

_Being small in such a large world, he felt pathetic and weak. He roamed, hiding in the shadows from larger Pokemon. He didn't feel safe around anyone else, as they were much, much larger. If Natus, only a few inches taller than him, could defeat him, what about those Pokemon many feet taller?_

_After so much time jumping from shadow to shadow and hiding behind rock after rock, the small Natu finally came across a tiny human village._

_He didn't dare enter the village, instead looked on from behind a rock lining the village._

_There were human kids playing together, though a familiar scene accompanied the playing. While many of them were playing, one stood out. It turned out that outcasted boy was bullied by the ones playing._

_Natu knew of such hardship. Just wanting to be accepted. To just want a friend; it was cruel. He wished he could help the kid._

_Through magic from the stars, Natu's wish had been granted. He was given the ability to transform into a young human boy and back into his Pokemon form at his own will._

_After turning into a human, Natu walked up to the kid. The kid was happy to have kindness shown to him. The two played day in and day out._

_The became the best of friends, though not without sadness._

_The other kids grew angry at this stranger that came and took away their target for their angst._

_When Natu was gone one day, the bullies approached the human boy and tore him apart with their words. They were so cruel, the boy ran away._

_Natu ended up running late that day to his friend because he was picking up some snacks. It was meant to be a surprise._

_The kid grew so depressed after being bullied, he walked into the lake and drowned himself._

_Natu returned to find his friend had committed suicide. Natu grew so angry, he transformed back into a Pokemon and called to the stars. He wished to punish those that hurt his friend._

_The stars agreed for their to be punishment and gave Natu the right to enact the punishment. He chose to transform the kids into Pokemon, though their transformations only happened during certain times of extreme emotions, such as sad, anger, or stress._

_The kids transformed in front of people and were cast out of society as freaks._

_Now Natu goes around punishing those he sees fit, still holding anger from his killed friend._

* * *

Aidan placed down the book. What a depressing story for a child's book... But the story seemed to be just like what was happening now.

He closed the book with a slightly shaking hand. He had never heard of this book before, but was glad to have read it. He didn't want to believe something like that could be true... A vengeful Natu magically cursing people, but then again, he could transform into a Houndour whenever scared.

Maybe... Just maybe...

Suddenly a loud boom startled him. Aidan quickly threw on a cap he had, all to hide the new set of Houndour ears he had newly acquired from the scare.

He was shaking, but finally calmed himself down a bit. Once his breath stabilized, he looked around the room to find out the cause of the noise. He bit his lip, holding back even more chills once he realized who exactly caused the problem.

Mace stood over the fallen girl. While Mace's face only showed a cute smile, her aura surrounding her gave another feel in all. She was quite intimidating.

"It looks like you fell down," she stated.

The girl didn't reply.

Everyone knew better than to talk to Mace. Whenever someone responded to Mace, they were always caught in one of her pranks and got into trouble themselves. She never got into trouble, instead found ways to lie and blame it on another person.

As to not become the next victim, the girl just nodded and scrambled up. The girl went to run away, but instead ran face first into the broad chest of someone.

It was Nate.

"What's wrong, Chelsea?" asked Nate.

The girl shook her head and hid behind Nate. Nate in turn looked over at Mace who had been staring at the girl, Chelsea.

"She tripped on a bucket," explained Mace.

She left out the part she placed the bucket in front of Chelsea and filled it with Joltiks. Chelsea had tripped over it and had caused the Joltiks to scurry out and crawl over her. The loud bang was Chelsea falling on to the ground trying to get away from the Pokemon.

"Well, as long as you are okay," replied Nate with a shrug towards the girl.

Chelsea nodded and darted away.

Nate got one last look at Mace before walking away.

Something was up with that girl, Mace, but Nate knew nothing of it. He didn't know of her extreme prankster ways. He didn't listen closely to rumors, thus never had heard of Mace's "games". He did however sense something wrong with her.

He ended up shrugging off the feeling. He had other stuff to worry about, thus had no time to worry about a girl that had nothing to do with him.

Mace, however, focused in on Nate. She grew sort of irritated at the boy who walked away from her without reacting to anything. What was wrong with him?

She walked away from the scene she had caused and plopped in a chair at the other side of the school's library.

"That wasn't as fun as I thought it would be," she thought.

All the pranks that are fun call for her to lie a little bit, but she cannot risk it. Sadly, the only ones she can clearly get out of uneffect are boring.

"I need to find a way to get rid of this stupid effect," she cursed in her head.

* * *

**So Aidan discovered something important... Remember Natu! Nate is so nice, while Mace seems only focused on her pranks and her having fun. What "effect" is she talking about? I bet you can guess.**

**There you go. I was planning on updating **_**The Cursed**_** today, but ran late. I wasn't expecting on everything I had to do today when I made my plans.**

**I got a tablet and will be receiving it as an early Christmas gift like the second week of December, seeing how will be traveling on Christmas. With this, I should actually have more chances on updating as I will have more chances on typing up chapters.**

**As for character relationships, I already have a plan for a relationship with Aidan, along with one for Destiny. [HINT: They are not paired up with each other.] I am thinking about one with Nate, and I need to have Mace develope before I can get her a relationship. Xieg, I already have a girl, too.**


	9. Cole Meets Ariana

**Let me start by asking that if you are curious about any status of any story or if I am going to start any new story, please check my story underneath "Stories and their status" section underneath my links at the top.**

**So here we go, back to this story after a short hiatus. So last chapter we got to meet Mace, as well as focusing a little on Aidan while showing Nate. I also gave you a peek into a very important character, Natu, who will be shown off later in the story.  
**

**This chapter will feature even more characters... Four characters if I counted correctly. Only a few won't be featured, but at least I will introduce the last character.  
**

**Here we go. Sorry for the wait. No more! Here is the seventh chapter!**

* * *

That girl freaked Nate out. What was her name again... Oh yeah, Mace. She gave off an air that caused Nate to shiver. He usually didn't concern himself with such problems. His laid back attitude usually allowed him to shake off such horrid feelings.

He was able deal with Xieg, the scariest person in school! Yet maybe it was he couldn't read the intentions of Mace.  
Nate shook off the thought of the prankster girl and started to walk home from school.

The idea of what Mace was hiding seemed to linger in Nate's mind. It felt like when he dealt with Parker. Maybe Mace was in the the same boat he was in...

A sudden shriek brought him back to reality. The sound came from around a corner in a narrow alley way.

He slowly crept towards the mouth of the alley and peered in. There was a girl he recognized from a few days ago; her name... Cole. She was squatting over with her hands tightly pressed against her head. She was facing him, though her face hung and thus made it so she didn't see him.

With a small and forced cough, Nate brought attention to him. He couldn't believe a tomboy gave such a girly shrill that he heard early. Cole looked up, her face bright red. She grew a deeper shade upon noticing Nate standing in front of her.

She went to run away, but moved her hands unintentionally off her head allowing Nate to see what she was hiding.

"Are those... ears?" stuttered Nate.

He didn't expect Cole to be like him. Parker yes. Mace maybe, but not Cole. She always seemed so confident in herself, so he couldn't think Cole would transform. He wondered what her trigger could be.

Cole quickly placed her hands to cover the Skitty ears, but it was too late. The embarrassment of being caught mid-way through transform caused Cole even more problems. Her entire body transformed into a small, delicate Skitty.

Nate looked at the blushing Skitty, then it hit him. He began to chuckle when he realized her trigger was her embarrassment.

The Skitty-Cole shook her head, as if to argue against Nate's laughing. He simply shrugged and picked up Cole without saying anything.

"Sk-skit-kitty!" she shouted.

Nate looked down at the red Skitty.

"I am helping you. Don't worry I can relate to you," he stated in a calm voice.

At first the only thing running through Cole's mind was how she got caught; but after hearing those words, she strangely felt more calm.

"Besides last thing we want is for you to be captured by some anxious, new trainer kid," added Nate.

Cole nodded, though was still embarrassed by being held by him.

"We can head to my house for the time being," explained Nate.

"Oh god," thought the worried Cole. "I don't think I can transform back when I am at some guy's house."

* * *

Destiny was skipping home from school. She was ten, but still she still acted like a five year old. Her peppy attitude came through as she passed the public high school.

What she overheard while passing some high school students caught her attention.

"Did you hear? There is a monster Pokemon-human hybrid that roams the halls at night," stated a high school boy.

"Yeah, I have heard of her too. I though she was fictitious," stated a high school girl.

Destiny, ignoring the major age difference, strolled up to the two older teens like they were her classmates. She appeared comfortable when peering in their faces.

"Can you explain this Pokemon-human hybrid to me, please?" she asked.

* * *

She knew nothing she have gotten to her today. She had finished her homework, she didn't interact with anyone, and she got passed the climax of her book. Yet Ariana felt the stress swell inside of her.

It must have been stress from past days that she didn't get over that remained inside of her. Thankfully there was not very much of it to cause any... problems to happen.

She passed the high school gate. After school, she sneaked into the high school via the back entrance to kill any stress. She hadn't been doing it lately, so that was probably the reason of the increased stress.

As she passed the gate, she overheard a conversation.

"We are going to try to capture the monster tonight," said a teen boy.

"You are welcomed to join us," added a teen girl.

The high school students were talking to a much younger elementary school girl. The young girl shook her head, though her face retained her smile.

"No thank-you. I can find her myself," said the young girl.

Ariana panicked. What if she got caught? The though of what might happen put more stress onto her. The only thing she seemed to calm herself down with was the plan to lock her self into a room, hid, and hope not to be found. She couldn't skip today either. She needed this.

She took a big breath and walked back to the rear entrance. Upon sneaking in, Ariana could only hope to find a good hiding spot.

* * *

**I didn't give much in this chapter. I just wanted to give something and it was 1 am. Sorry. I introduced Ariana and gave Nate a bigger part. Next chapter will be all about Nate and Cole.**

**I am also getting into story lines that will later lead everyone together.**

**I was planning on updating in January, but I thought why not now? Next chapter comes in January.  
**


	10. Cole Meets Nate, Pokemon Version

**Anyone notice the cover art for the story change to a boy and a Skitty. Drew it myself. It is Eric and Cole (Skitty form).  
**

**Last chapter we got a feel for Destiny and Ariana, along with a good setup for Nate. It was one of the shortest chapters I have written so far, but it was merely to be a ramp for this chapter and the next chapter. This chapter will focus only on Nate and Cole and their situation I set up last chapter. Actually, it will have a surprise character at the end. Next chapter? You'll just have to wait to find out.**

**I promise this chapter will be longer.**

* * *

It wasn't long before Nate took the still-Skitty-Cole to his house. It was hard for her to turn back when she sat in the arms of Nate. The idea that if she was able to calm down and would transform back into a human in his arms embarrassed her even more.

His house wasn't too big, a simple ranch-style home. The house was designed plainly. Nothing over the top. A bunch of neutral colours scattered across the walls and the future was scarce. It was and wasn't something you would think would be in Nate's house. Really, Nate is calm and laid-back, so it sort of fit hit image. But one would imagine it to also be a little more cheerful. Nate always seemed to look bright. While he wasn't fully optimistic, he could definitely be called bright. To top off the dim house, there was no other live in the house.

"Home sweet home," said Nate with a happy voice.

He was strangely ecstatic towards coming home to such a bland home. He looked down at Cole and smiled.

"Come on, I will explain everything to you in my room. Last thing we want is for my family to come home and you to transform in front of them," he explained.

Some how the idea of a girl being in his room being better than her transforming in front of his family seemed strange. Cole got the idea that he has had many girls in his room.

He opened a door at the back of a long hallway and walked in. Upon turning on the light, his room, and personality, started to shine. Cole felt that his room definitely fit him more. While the walls were still plain painted, they were decorated with posters of acoustic guitar artists and famous basketball players, each with bold coloured backgrounds. His bed was messy and had CDs scattered across the blanket. Both his bed dressings and the rug that lay on the floor were bold colours, making the room seem more so like a teenage boy's room.

Nate plopped Cole on a blue bean bag chair and sat himself down amongst his CDs on the bed.

"I never got to know Nate," thought Cole. "I only based my image of him off of the rumors I heard of him. He seems more brotherly than a player. Then again, he hasn't tried to hit on me at all. Really, he was more polite than flirty when I ran into him in the hallway."

She sighed. Maybe she could calm down thinking like this.

"You're falling for me aren't you?" asked Nate.

Cole shot a look up at his now smirking face. She turned bright red as he chuckled.

"Ah, looking past your outer appearance, I think I could fall in love with your strong personality."

Cole went to run. She wasn't going to stay at someone's house if that someone was going to act like that. But before she could even flinch, something happened.

Besides, what was wrong with her outer appearance?!

His once dark eyes turned yellow with narrow pupils. His nose slightly rounded and a large, dark green tail sprouted from his backside.

"See, I can relate to you," he said with a smile.

Cole tilted her head and looked at the strange boy. The bright, yellow eyes really contrasted against his dark skin. He definitely looked like a monster, though Cole couldn't judge. She was in the same boat as him. She probably didn't look normal when she had her Skitty ears and tail.

"So my trigger is love," Nate started to explain. "When I fall in love, even with a simple characteristic, I change. Thing is, it is hard not to love the best features of such amazing people."

"So those girls he flirts with, he doesn't love them because he doesn't transform," thought Cole.

It was kind of sad. Him not loving the girls he flirts with, except it is also sad that his trigger was his passion. If she transformed every time she was in love, she would be screwed. Even at the slightest sound of Eric's name would make her flip.

"So..." said Nate, already back to normal. "Are you going to calm down?"

Cole sighed. She really should try. She nodded. Soon after, she changed back to her normal self.

"Good job," cheered Nate.

He clapped and gave the girl a wide grin.

"Please stop," Cole said.

She would get embarrassed again.

"What's your trigger?" asked Nate.

"Eh?"

"Well, what made you transform? What's your trigger?" repeated Nate.

"Oh..." thought Cole. "Though I don't know if I should tell him."

"If you don't tell me and I see you at school, I may accidentally set off your trigger," explained Nate, seemingly able to read her thoughts.

He really was trying to be considerate and Cole should except that. He was like her and could relate, like how Xieg was later able to do.

"Embarrassment," muttered Cole.

She crossed her arms over her chest and fell more into the bean bag chair. She didn't like stating she could get overly flustered. She was the strongest girl in the school. She was known for her athletics, so she didn't want to be known as the girl who was easily embarrassed, too.

"Okay, I'll try not to embarrass you!" confirmed Nate.

"Really?" asked Cole in disbelief.

She thought he would spread around a rumor; though now that she got to know him, he didn't seem like the one to spread, or even acknowledge, rumors. He seemed like a truly good person.

"You just have to promise not to let me fall in love with you," added Nate.

"Of course it was too soon to think that," thought Cole.

"Promise!" snapped the girl.

Nate laughed. It was fun to talk to her. She was like a little sister he never had. He was glad his Pokemon-Human family was growing. First Parker and now Cole. Who knows who was coming next...

He wondered what made her so embarrassed when he found her, but decided to save that for another day.

Nate walked Cole outside.

"I can walk you home," offered Nate. "It got pretty dark, pretty fast."

Cole looked up at the sky, pitch black, then down the street. The street lamps were already shining their murky, yellow light.

"No, it's okay," said Cole.

She went to step out the gate, but stopped in terror. Standing in front of her was someone she didn't want to see right now.

Eric!

"Cole, what are you doing coming out of Nate's home?" asked Eric from shock.

He was the last person she expected to see.

"Um..." She couldn't find an answer.

Nate walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"She has agreed to be my new soccer trainer," he explained. "I have taken an interest in the sport."

Eric called bluff in his mind. Nate had always been into basketball; there was no other sport he was good at as basketball. But Eric didn't want to think the worst of Cole and Nate and decided to believe his friend [Nate]. He had been friends with Nate for a while and trusted him. And there was no way Cole would agree to Nate's flirting. She wasn't good around such advances. But then why would she be able to handle Xieg...

No! He couldn't let his mind wander to that topic. He had to trust Cole. If he truly liked her, he had to be able to trust her. No relationship would last without trust. Not even a relationship that hasn't even been established yet.

"So why are you here?" asked Nate to his quiet buddy.

"Oh, you left class early apparently and your teacher asked me to drop off your homework," explained Eric.

"Left early?" wondered Cole.

He didn't seem like the lazy type, so something must have happened to cause him not to want to stay.

She shrugged it off. It wasn't any of her business, so she shouldn't pry.

"Thanks dude!" said Nate, taking the books out of Eric's arms.

After a short paused, Nate looked down at Cole and then back at Eric.

"Hey, can you do me another favour?" asked Nate.

"Yeah, what?" asked Eric.

"I cannot walk Cole home because I will be busy with my homework. Can you walk her home and make sure she gets there safely?" he asked.

Eric blushed slightly. Walking Cole home? What if they looked like a couple? Oh god!

The flustered Eric nodded, making sure Cole didn't see him blushing. Cole though was to busy thanking Nate in her head. As the two walked away, she made sure to mouth 'Thanks' to Nate and give him a slight wave.

Nate was happy to help. Even if he couldn't truly love someone right now, that didn't mean others had to suffer the same fate. He wished he could find someone to love and to love him for him.

* * *

**There you go, chapter 8.**

**That Nate is one of the nicest guys I have written. While he isn't always the best guy, what will all of his blunt speech and his flirting, he isn't bad by any means. I hope to pair him up with one of the best girls I can get.**

**So there we go also; Nate transformed... somewhat. He has joined the people who have shown themselves to Cole. So that makes Xieg and Nate. Soon all of them will meet up. Soon...**

**Next chapter shall feature Ariana and Destiny. I hope to also somehow push Aidan in there and make him seem natural.  
**

**Before I continue on, I would like to mention that if anyone would like to submit a character for my other Pokemon story, _On the Wings of a Taillow_, to check out the story via my profile.  
**

**So here we go... Couples!**

**Cole already has an obvious set relationship with Eric. I like Ceric.  
**

**I have a girl in mind for Nate.**

**I have a guy in mind for both Destiny and Ariana.**

**I also have a girl in mind for Xieg.**

**I just do not have a relationship in mind for Mace, Aidan, or Parker yet.**

***Not all of them will be paired up with each other, so try not to think that if a guy and girl both have listed that I have a relationship in mind for them they will be paired together. I will try to pair the characters together as much as their personalities will let me though.**


	11. Cole Meets Monster

**Two chapters in one day. While the previous chapter says I updated Saturday, it was 2 am Sunday morning where I am at.**

**I have hit over 1,000 views with this story. My other story, Another Heatwave, with 16 updates, including a Halloween special, only has 1,044 views. This story with 10 updates has 1,420 views, and growing constantly. I consider this my most popular story and thus it inspires me to keep going. Thank you.**

**I just realized I wanted Eric to start off as a rival for Cole, but I think the path he is own is doing well too. Oh wells...**

**It is Pokemon Week on my account. For the rest of the week, get updates on my two Pokemon stories!**

**Also question for my lovely readers, have you ever tried Pixi Stix on broccoli?**

* * *

Destiny found a back entrance to the school only used by staff. It was strangely unlocked, but Destiny was thankful. The young girl slipped in and hid in a nearby closet. She didn't want to get caught; a ten year old sneaking into a high school, it would have looked strange. She didn't want to be kicked out before meeting this "monster".

She pulled out her cellphone and flipped it open. A basic pink phone with only the ability to make calls and send and get texts. She started a text to Aidan.

She had mentioned she was going to look for the Pokemon, wanting to see if it was actually a person like her and Aidan. Destiny had invited Aidan, but he refused. He was too afraid of getting caught, so much Destiny could imagine him transforming just thinking about it.

'So if this is a real monster, what do I do?' it read.

She giggled, thinking of how annoyed Aidan probably was. That boy was always thinking rationally, though he was kind of stiff when it came to Destiny's jokes. Destiny figured he was intimidated by the general idea of jokes.

'It won't be a monster. As soon as you see the Pokemon, text me,' Aidan had responded with.

Destiny giggled some more.

"What a weird nugget," she said.

She sat down on the cold cement floor of the closet and waited until a later hour when all the teachers were gone.

"I must be in the basement," figured Destiny.

She was sitting on cement, which really wasn't common for a regular closet. It was probably a rarely used janitor's closet in the basement. Rarely used because Destiny could see the layers of dust that had collected on everything.

"This is boring," she said, pouting.

Looking at her phone, she saw that only a couple minutes had passed.

"Gosh!" sighed Destiny.

_Buzz!_

Destiny jolted up as her cellphone laying in her pocket vibrated. She had fallen asleep waiting, and probably would have continued if the phone didn't wake her up.

She took the pink phone and looked at the screen. A text message from Aidan.

'Anything yet?' he had asked.

Destiny checked the time. 7 pm!

She had fallen asleep for a couple hours; not something she should be doing in an important situation like this.

With a quick check to make sure no one was outside the door, she opened it slowly and began to explore the school.

'Not yet,' Destiny texted back as she searched room after room, floor after floor.

"How many floors does this school have?" thought Destiny.

It had four, including a basement, but to Destiny it felt like 10 to 20. The stairs never seemed to end. She was tired, after waking up so abruptly, and she was bored by not finding anything.

"Stop! Gain some focus!" snapped Destiny at herself in her mind.

She didn't have the best attention span, as was obvious, but she did try.

"Hey, stop!" shouted a voice.

Destiny froze. Had she been caught? Turning around, she saw a flashlight shining, but it wasn't at her. No, the light stopped on a mutated, yet feminine silhouette a little before Destiny.

The young girl was able to get into a room and watch from a cracked door.

The owner of the voice was a fat security guard. Destiny didn't know they had security; except with claims as a person, or really Pokemon-Human hybrid, roaming the halls spreading, the school probably took precautions. The flashlight he held wasn't very bright, as the batteries were starting to go. The light was faded, so the details of the figure weren't well illuminated. The figure saw the fat guard trying to run to catch up with her, so she darted.

"Craaaaap!" whined Destiny in her head. "Stupid guard! You made me miss her!"

Destiny silently closed the door and locked it, as for the guard not to open it randomly and see her in there. She fell to the floor to sit in a cross-legged position. She began to pout.

"I am giving up!" she thought. "I won't be able to find her with the guard out there. What if I get caught? This is too hard."

The girl ran through complaints in her head. As the anxiety began to rise, tears began to fall.

"I can't do this," she said allowed.

Soon, instead of simple tears, there were streams falling from her eyes. She was bawling.

Problem with Destiny was she was and emotional pre-teen. If something, even the little thing, could be somewhat sad to another person, it was completely depressing to Destiny.

"I ne-need to stahp," she said, slurring her words while crying. "Or I mi-might..."

Before she could finish the sentence, she transformed. The once small 10 year old was now a Magikarp, flopping around on the floor. She was still crying, flopping in her tears.

"Poor girl," said a voice.

Destiny sniffled and looked up with her big, Magikarp eyes. A figure stood above her, but it was anything but intimidating. It had a motherly feel to it.

The light from the night outside shined through the windows, revealing the figure. It was a pretty girl with grey eyes really shining. But there was something different about her from a regular human. She had a round body; egg-shaped. Destiny wouldn't call her fat, but defiantly round. Her hair seemed to have been replaced by six pink, dreadlock-like, strands, three on each side of her head. Her shirt wasn't able to cover her stomach, so Destiny was able to see a large, white egg in a pouch attached to her stomach.

This site probably would have terrified anyone else, but Destiny wasn't phased. She probably didn't look cute when she transformed only partially.

Yet even so, Destiny continued to cry.

"Don't cry," said the girl.

She picked Destiny up and cradled her. Destiny, starting to calm down, looked at the girl. Her partial transformation didn't affect her face, so it wasn't as scary as you would think.

Destiny felt herself becoming calmer and squirmed out of the girl's arms. She transformed back to her normal self as soon as she hit the floor.

"Ouch," said Destiny as she hit the floor with her knees.

Trying not to cry, she let a forced laugh out. She stood up and brushed her jeans off.

"So your like me!" stated Destiny suddenly.

Thrown off by the random declaration, the girl took a step back. Destiny saw this and was ready to chase her if she ran. She wasn't going to lose sight of another person like her and Aidan.

"I guess," whispered the girl.

Destiny had the lean in to her the girl, she was so quiet. Destiny shrugged. She was used to scaredy-cat Aidan, so she was fine with a timid girl.

"What's your name? Mine's Destiny!" greeted the young girl.

Destiny was anything but shy. She stuck out her hand, awaiting a handshake and a greeting.

"Ariana," whispered the girl in reply.

Ariana shook Destiny's hand.

Destiny was able to tell Ariana was a bit stressed and anxious, though hoped it was lower. Though not knowing her trigger, she figured she had to be calming down when she saw Ariana's hair return to its natural caramel-brown waviness and her figure started to come back, but the egg was still there.

"You were in front of the school," stated Ariana in a slightly hush voice. "So you were gathering information to find out more about someone who sounded like you."

Destiny was happy that Ariana was someone who could gather information like that. Destiny would have probably had problems explaining it to Ariana, as Destiny was not exactly the most understandably person.

"Oh yeah!" Destiny almost shouted.

She had just remembered something.

"Wha-what?!" Ariana asked, completely startled.

"Do you have a phone with a camera?" asked Destiny.

Ariana took a big breath. She was thankful it was anything stressful. She pulled out her smartphone and handed it to Destiny. Destiny in turn startled fiddling with it and soon tackled Ariana.

"Say cheese!" she cheered.

With an arm wrapped around Ariana, Destiny aimed the camera at their faces, capturing the awkward picture on the phone.

"I have a friend who is like us, but couldn't come help me look. I need to show him he was right; that you are human," Destiny explained in one short breath.

Ariana slowly nodded, trying to make sense of what Destiny was saying. She said it quite fast, but Ariana figured it out. She was actually kind of happy; there were people out there like her. A small smile crept across her face. Destiny had distracted her so much, her stress seemed to disappear.

"Oh, I meant to ask. How did you get in here?" asked Destiny as she handed Ariana back her phone.

Destiny knew she didn't let Ariana in here when she bolted from the security guard and she didn't leave the door unlocked.

"I know this school, just like my own school," said Ariana. "I do sneak around her, and I don't want to get caught, so I need to know all of the secrets of the building."

"Why not do this at your own school?" asked Destiny.

Ariana shrugged.

"It is easier here because it is bigger," said Ariana.

"Well, if you ever need to transform, you can come over to my place or Aidan's. We can help you!" cheered Destiny.

Aidan must be Destiny's friend, Ariana figured.

"Now, do you know how to get out of this school without getting caught by Mr. Chubby-Chubberson?" asked Destiny.

Ariana chuckled and nodded. She led the way out of the building, Destiny sticking close behind.

* * *

**There is chapter 10! I hope you enjoyed.**

**I wanted to get a partical transformation that wasn't the most prettiest. I think Ariana got it. While Chansey is cute and Ariana is a pretty character, I thought that combining them still could look kind of scary. I have ideas for that egg later in one of my specials planned... *insert an evil laugh here***

**Like I previously stated, this week, for me at least, is Pokemon week. I will be publishing chapters of this story and **_**On the Wings of a Taillow**_**.**

**I originally had a schedule that planned when I updated, but I thought it was random, so I fixed it. Hey, we got Pokemon Week out of it! Yeah!**

**I typed this chapter with a bum finger. I damaged my finger last night and could barely bend it, so I couldn't sleep (painful) or really anything. The swelling has gone down, but it is still a pain to bend. But I got this chapter done.**


	12. Cole Meets Crush

**So I don't know your ages, but if any of you are older and long for a more... descriptive Pokemorph story filled with language, explicit content, and such, check out my new story, **_**Problems**_**. It is a compilation story of multiple shorter stories of teenagers transforming into Pokemon and having a lot of problems. I will probably only continue it to 15 chapters or so, but I have already typed up 9. I am planning on having it finish before January does. I DO NOT want to see those who are younger reading it. I do not see it as appropriate for younger ages at all.**

**Now, because I was having trouble updating chapters yesterday, I will give you two! This is the first one.**

* * *

"So Nate is a freak, too?" said Xieg while laughing. "That now just ruins the picture I had of him."

"Shut up, Xieg! He is about as much of a freak as you and me," snapped Cole.

Cole had met up with Xieg after school the next day and told him about Nate. She told him the whole story, minus meeting up with Eric afterwards and being walked home by him. She thought he would use that to embarrass her.

"That is what I am saying," said Xieg.

Cole glared at him and leaned against a nearby tree. Xieg just smiled and crossed his arms. Suddenly his eye flickered like something evil flung into his mind.

"So you went to his house?" asked Xieg.

"Yeah," Cole hesitantly answered.

"And was in his room alone?" continued Xieg.

Cole didn't answer, just stared at Xieg. What was he getting at...

"What did you guys do after you transformed back into a human?" asked Xieg.

At such a question, Cole blushed. It took all her might not to transform.

"N-Nothing," she stuttered.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," said Xieg. "Sounds like a defiantly something. And you said he transforms at the thought of love, right? Well, what did you do to make him feel that way?"

Cole was shaking out of embarrassment and anger. She went to punch Xieg, but he easily dodged it.

"I get into fights with guys, much stronger than you, so what makes you think you can hit me?" chuckled Xieg.

He was having fun teasing Cole.

"We just talked," said Cole.

"And what else?" asked Xieg.

Cole and Xieg continued to argue.

Eric was walking out of school, when he passed Xieg and Cole. It looked like they were arguing. They hadn't seen him yet, so he hid behind a relatively close tree to listen in. Maybe they weren't together like he had once thought, or maybe they were breaking up. Either way this looked good for Eric.

"That sounds so mean in my head," muttered Eric, but he shook his head.

He would be happy to disprove those two being a couple to himself.

"Stop teasing me," complained Cole.

Xieg was laughing as Cole blushed. Eric started to grow irritated.

"Why would Cole be around him when he is so rude?" thought Eric.

Suddenly, something happened to Cole. What looked like Skitty ears popped out of her head and a tail grew out of her skirt.

"Cole?!" gasped Eric in his mind.

"Oh, I bet if Eric saw you like this, he would have some kinky thoughts," said Xieg.

"Sh-Shut up!" shouted Cole.

She went to run away, but her eyes met something. Actually someone... Eric!

* * *

"Hey, Damian!"

Nate walked up to his friend who was sitting in the library. Damian jumped a bit at the sudden shout, but calmed himself down.

"What?" asked Damian, putting down his book.

"I have great news!" exclaimed Nate.

Nate took a seat beside Damian and began to continue in a whisper.

"I met others who transform," he said. "Well, one, but she knows of someone else too, so that's two."

Damian could believe his ears. More people?

"Who?" he asked.

"Cole and Xieg," said Nate. "Cole is your age, though a different class. Have you heard of her?"

Damian nodded.

"Only from other guys in my class. She has pissed off a lot of people by beating them in soccer," confirmed Damian. "And everyone knows of Xieg."

Nate nodded.

"I even got to see Cole change into a Skitty," said Nate.

"A Skitty?!" he shouted.

People looked over at him, which made him quickly cover his mouth. Cole, the tomboyish soccer hero, changes into the cute and cuddly Skitty?! Damian could barely stop himself from laughing.

"If gives her a defiant softer appeal," said Nate, ignoring Damian. "Anyway, I have her number and plan on meeting up with her and Xieg to discuss what is going on. You are coming."

He said it like it had already been decided.

"But I already promised to help out the student council all after school. Right now I am helping with the numbers," said Damian.

The book he was holding was that of the treasury information for the student council and Nate had just realized the papers scattered around Damian were all filled with figures.

"Are you on the student council?" asked Nate.

"No..." replied Damian in a hush voice.

He wasn't, but the president asked so nicely and Damian would have felt guilty turning her down.

"Then it shouldn't matter. Learn that it is okay to let some people down. People need to learn you aren't Superman and you need to learn not to feel guilty for everything you cannot possibly do," said Nate, grabbing Damian's arm.

He began to pull him out of the library as people watched the pair, leaving the book and papers lying there along with a knocked over chair.

* * *

**There you go. Next chapter will only be a short one. Probably a really short one... Of Cole, Eric, and Xieg.**


	13. Cole Meets Romance

Cole was frozen in terror as Eric looked back at her. He was seeing her in her partial transformation. Her crush, the one she loved, was seeing her as a freak.

"Cole?" he asked.

Cole didn't move. She didn't speak. She was paralyzed with fear. Xieg saw Cole pause and looked over. When his eyes made contact with Eric, Xieg sighed.

"I can't think!" shouted Eric.

He went to run away, but Xieg managed to grab him by the collar.

"What is wrong with you?! Can't think?! Cole is the one you should be running away!" shouted Xieg. "The girl you like has been caught in a horrible state by her long-time crush!"

Xieg was so pissed off. He couldn't see straight. Eric yelped as Xieg's hair turned to fire.

"Get over there and talk things out if you like her so much!" shouted Xieg.

He tossed Eric over to Cole, which caused Eric to run into her. They were pretty much in each others arms now. Xieg glared at Eric and went to walk away.

"I need to calm down. By the time I get back, Cole better be back to normal," warned Xieg.

He liked teasing Cole, but seeing her almost at her breaking point because of Eric was horrible. It was like an older brother mode inside of him kicked in. It was probably because they shared so much that he started seeing Cole as a younger sister.

He left.

Cole couldn't look at Eric. After him seeing her like that, Xieg saying he was her crush, and now being so close to him, she couldn't seem to calm down. The only thing stopping her embarrassment from taking over and changing her fully was that her sadness and fright outweighed it.

"Uh, Cole..." started Eric.

She could tell he was feeling awkward. She didn't want to look up at him.

"Is what Xieg said true, that you have a crush on me?" asked Eric.

She could feel the heat taking over her face. She didn't want to lie to him. She just nodded.

"That... Makes me feel so happy," said Eric.

Cole, shocked looked up, only to be greeted by a kiss on the lips from Eric. He pulled his lips away and embraced her.

"I am glad it isn't one sided," muttered Eric.

Cole felt on fire. Eric just kissed her and she believed he just confessed to her. Those ears and tail weren't gonna go away so easily now.

* * *

**Eric kissed Cole! Eric kissed Cole!**

**Meeting next chapter, along with Mace meeting Ariana.**


	14. Cole Meets Up With Others

**I am looking forward to when I can celebrate 2,000 views for this story, which seems to be approaching quickly. Anyway, yes Cole and Eric kissed! I was feeling it was getting too cliche with their relationship and I was tired of Eric being a wuss.**

**And did anyone notice that I am pretty much giving Aidan a harem and Cole a reverse harem? I didn't really intend for it to happen, but Aidan has Destiny and Ariana around him while Cole has Nate, Xieg, Damian, and Eric around her. I just realized that last night and I was like... :O **

* * *

Eric and Cole were walking with Xieg to the meeting place.

"Why is he coming with us?" asked Xieg, gesturing to Eric.

Xieg seemed not done with being angry at Eric for almost running away from Cole. Eric was holding Cole's hand, though was glaring at Xieg.

"Like I would leave Cole alone around you any longer after knowing how you tease her," said Eric.

Xieg just smirked.

"I'm sorry if it is so easy to embarrass your girlfriend," he said.

Cole blushed at the word 'girlfriend'.

"Sh-Shut up!" she managed.

Xieg laughed with as Eric glared at him. Eric looked down at Cole and squeezed her hand with a certain gentleness. Cole smiled, but soon looked very confused when she remembered something.

"You mentioned that Eric liked me before he confessed to me, Xieg... How did you know?" asked Cole.

It wasn't like Eric and Xieg were best friends, even remotely close to being friends at all, so how did Xieg know.

"Because it was obvious that you two like each other. Only two idiots couldn't tell that," laughed Xieg.

Cole got a bit angry being called an idiot, but soon blushed upon realizing Eric had probably liked her as long as she liked him. Eric was already blushing.

The trio finished their walk with Xieg laughing at the two.

* * *

Mace had already finished her prank of the day. It wasn't very pretty, but man was it funny. Mace thought she was going to do die laughing when the homeroom teacher's pants flew off and that frog tried to hop in his ear.

She did almost get into trouble there. Well, she got into trouble with the teacher somewhat. The trouble came when the teacher confronted her about the prank. She never admitted to her deeds, but wasn't about to get caught with another face. Thank god the teacher was afraid of her pulling more pranks on him that he pretty much ran away when she just stared at him blankly.

"What a bigot," she muttered while walking home.

She was grumbling to herself, her eyes half closed and cast down, when she ran into someone.

"Oof!"

Mace heard the person she ran into bounce off of her and plop on to the ground. Mace continued to standing. She came back down to Earth and stared at the girl she ran into. She recognized her from school, Ariana. Mace never really paid attention to her, throwing a few pranks her way, but not to many for Mace to remember. Ariana never reacted the way Mace wanted, so it got boring.

"Sorry," mutter Ariana, keeping her head down.

Ariana picked up a book she had dropped and brushed it off before getting up. Mace recognized the book.

"Death's Freedom?" mutter Mace.

Ariana looked up with a surprised expression. She never would have thought Mace knew the book, as it was more of a drama-romance between a baseball player and a reaper.

Mace caught what slipped out of her mouth as the younger girl stared at her in confusion. Mace just grimaced and began to walk away.

"Wait, do you like the book?" called out Ariana, who ran to catch up with the fast paced girl.

Ariana was passionate about the book, and, as with anything she was passionate about, she loved to talk about it.

"No," snapped Mace.

Lie.

She could feel the ears pop out of the top of her head. Thankfully, she threw on a hat that morning.

"The way you mentioned it..." started Ariana.

Mace stopped and turned towards Ariana.

"Why would I like such a thoughtless book? Even the name is cliche. From the reviews I have read on the book, it is nothing but a pathetic romance tying a Mary Sue reaper, who never wanted to be, with a self-centered, egocentric baseball player together in a love triangle with Death himself. How cliche," said Mace with a cruel smirk on her face.

Lie.

The reviews she had read praised the book for its ability to connect romance and sports. The main female was a strong-willed girl who believed an order was an order. It was only after she was supposed to take the soul of a baseball player did she realize some orders were just too cruel. There was a hint of a love triangle, but one would only notice it if you focused on the relationships.

Mace loved the book, but continued to lie. She had to keep up appearances or her reputation of "bad-ass prankster" (self-proclaimed) would disappear. She also had to keep up her own morale. She didn't like people seeing any other side of her other than her cruel, pranking side. Maybe that was why she lied so much; to create a wall... Speaking of which, she felt like she lied to much.

Before she could get away from Ariana, Mace shrunk down and morphed into her other form, a Teddiursa.

Ariana paused as she looked at Mace.

"You change, too?" Ariana asked, tilting her head to the side.

* * *

Nate and Damian were waiting when the trio arrived at the park. Nate smiled, while Damian noticed Eric clinging to Cole.

"He transforms too?" asked Damian.

"Nah, he is just attached to his girlfriend," laughed Xieg.

Cole blushed, but Eric just pulled her closer to him.

"So you guys are dating now? I am glad you were finally able to confess your feelings, Eric," said Nate.

Damian just absorbed the information as the rest talked. It was probably best to figure out everyone's personality before he talk. Nate did say he should always feel guilty. Maybe if he did this, he could figure out ways not to feel guilty around the people.

"Why are we even here?" asked Xieg finally. "I understand wanting to talk about transformations and stuff, but why are we at the park at this hour?"

The sun was setting and the park was empty except for the group.

"Nate suggested it," said Cole.

Nate just smiled.

"Because I want to see how much it takes for our transformations to occur," he replied.

* * *

**There is the chapter.**

**I picture Mace/Macy as a girl who has a bit of an ego when it comes to the way people look at her. She likes pranking and all, and lies to get out of trouble, but I feel like she would also lie to make people see her the way she wants them to, ignoring everything she ignores. She comes a chronic liar because of that. Correct me if I am wrong. I just don't want to see her as a horrible person. Lol.**

**Remember to review!**


	15. Side Chapter: Dreams Meet Nightmares

***Just noticed this, where I am referring to Damian, I mean Parker. Blame my brain that is still on vacation for that. I will fix it before the next chapter.**

**With the end of Pokemon week, so has come the end of this season for Running Around in Circles. Yes, I am ending this part on a cliffhanger. I will be putting the story on hiatus until April.**

**This week was eventful. I am glad for all the reviews I received on this story. I ended up deleting On the Wings of a Taillow because of lack of reviews and an increase of bigots being attracted to the story. I got tried of people's lack of interest in the story and the increase in insults and slander. I published Problems this week. Busy, busy week.**

**Instead of just going on hiatus for two and a half months without saying anything and leaving you with nothing, I shall give you this bunch of shorts [contained in this single chapter]. I have so dubbed this chapter... "Dreams Meet Nightmares".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Cole watched as Eric walked her way. She didn't know why, but she felt anxious. He had already kissed her and they have admitted their feelings to each other, so why did she feel anxious._

_It could have possibly have been because they were at school and everyone was watching them. Whenever people look at you, you cannot help but feel like something is about to happen._

_Eric stopped in front of Cole, only to greet her with a straight face. His usual smile he wore seemed to be replaced by blank eyes and a thin line for a mouth. As he opened said mouth to speak, Cole bit her lip. He never looked like this, thus making her feel stressed._

_"Cole, I am breaking up with you," he said, not even blinking._

_And within second, Cole's heart broke. The people around them began to chuckle._

_"W-why?" she managed to ask._

_Eric just pointed._

_"You aren't normal," he said._

_Cole looked to where he was pointing to see her large Skitty ears. Behind her appeared her tail. People continued to laugh and point. Eric remained emotionless. Cole went to speak but..._

_"Ski-"_

_She quickly covered her mouth after discovering she couldn't speak English anymore. She looked down at her body to see it becoming a whole Skitty. She became so embarrassed by being dumped, she had transformed._

_"Go with the people like you... Like Xieg, and leave me alone," Eric said, emphasizing Xieg._

_He began to walk away. Cole went to run after him only to find a set of hands picking her up. They belonged to Xieg._

_"Come on, Cole," said Xieg. "You belong with your own kind."_

_Xieg started to walk away from Eric._

"Eric!"

Cole shot up in her bed to find it was all a dream. Or really, more so it was a nightmare; a very vivid nightmare.

Cole rested her face in her hands to suddenly hear her phone vibrate. It was a text... From Eric.

'I couldn't sleep... How about you?' it read.

Cole smiled. He didn't leave her. She punched the buttons to respond. While talking to Eric, Cole didn't fear the nightmares any longer.

* * *

_Ariana laid in bed. She was so glad her parents weren't home. Apparently she hadn't been releasing her stress often enough, because there sitting on her stomach was a pouch with a Chansey egg inside._

_Resting her head on her hands, she looked at the ceiling. She didn't feel stressed, but she knew she didn't always feel it even though it was there. It was one of the worse triggers, because it could sneak up on you so much._

_Hours passed as she went through her common de-stressers. Reading, counting down from 100, watching her very favourite movies... But nothing happened. The egg remained._

_She finally stood in front of the mirror. Staring at the egg, she tried figuring out what was happening. Suddenly the egg flinched. She could both see it in the mirror and feel it against her bare stomach._

_Ariana took a step back in fear, but never stopped looking at it in the mirror. She poked it to see if it would move again, only for it to do exactly that._

_"Ahh!" she screamed._

_This had never happened before. It was supposed to be a normal Chansey egg, just part of the transformation. But thing was, she never heard or seen a Chansey egg do that._

_She began to panic and in turn cry. She looked at her face in the mirror to see if puffy and stained red by the tears. She was truly a freak. What happened next felt like out of a fantasy. Her face turned and twisted in the mirror, though not in real life. Soon the face stopped._

_"You have an egg," her mirror self said._

_Mirror Ariana began to stride up and down the length of the mirror. Ariana watched in terror._

_"I don't want this egg!" she shouted at her mirror self._

_"But you don't want to be a mommy?" asked Mirror Ariana._

_Ariana's face fell in horror as she realized what the mirror was implying._

_"That egg will hatch and you will be a mommy!" cheered the mirror._

_"No!" shouted Ariana._

_"Mommy! Mommy!" the mirror continued to cheer._

"Ahhh!" Ariana screamed.

Her eyes shot open. It appeared to have only been a dream, but there was one way to be sure. She felt her stomach to find it flat and smooth. No pouch and more importantly, no egg.

She took a breath of relief to find it was just a dream. She curled back up and drifted back to sleep, this time to have a sweet dream about being a certain reaper having a baseball player fall in love with her.

* * *

_Xieg felt on fire. That was probably because he was. Flames surround him as he and his evironment was ablaze._

_"Xieg..."_

_A faint, feminine voice called his name from a distance. He tried finding the voice, but couldn't see anything with the glare of the flames._

_He didn't seem to feel the pain as he trudge through the flames. His clothes didn't seem to burn, as neither did his skin. He seemed to be accepted by the fire._

_He finally came across a figure engulfed in the flames. He took a step forward._

_"Hello?" he asked._

_It was a small girl. Her small frame seemed to have caved in on her as she sat, slouching over in the fire. Her long, blonde hair covered her face. At the sound of Xieg's voice, the girl looked up._

_"No!" he shouted._

_He recognized her face. But she couldn't have been there, as she was gone._

_"Isolde!" he called out her name._

_"Xieg, nice to see you," said the girl, giving him a faint smile._

_"Isolde..."_

_"Please don't get attached to anyone and hurt anymore people," said the girl._

_With her final words she burst into flames._

Xieg bolted up, clutching his blanket in his fists.

"It was a nightmare," he muttered to himself.

He rested his elbows on his legs and face in his hands. Isolde was there, but it was just a nightmare. Of course she couldn't come back. And what she said...

"Isolde," he said as tears started to slowly stream into his hands.

* * *

**So explanations...**

**Cole is deathly afraid of losing Eric now that she had him. She doesn't want to come off as clingy, but we know she is a bit. She feels like because of the transformations and triggers, he will view her as a freak. I wanted to end it with her relieved that it wasn't true.**

**Ariana is deathly afraid of becoming so different from other people. Major differences, like her transformations, that separate her from people stress her out, like they would for anyone. I feel like the egg was the easiest part of her transformation to play on. It is giant and just there. Fearing the egg hatching would be just another way that she would be labeled as a major freak.**

**Xieg had a nightmare about someone in his past; a girl named Isolde. In the dream she was young, probably around 6 or 7, because that is what he will remember her as. As I didn't ask about past of characters, I am playing touch and go with this. I wanted to give him a past on why he acts the way he acts.**

**While I didn't include the others... I feel for the rest of the characters, they too would be afraid being labeled as freaks. Nate is a romantic, and being labeled as a freak would separate him so far from romance. He would probably become depressed to the lack of interaction. Same with Parker. Interaction is key for him. He wouldn't be able to please anyone, as everyone would be either too afraid of him or disgusted with him. Mace would just become depressed due to the lack of excitement. She wouldn't be able to pull any of her usual tricks. While she probably would feel a thrill at first, she would soon lack the energy to continue. Destiny would just cry due to being excluded and left behind. Aidan would probably try to hide his emotions, but would be afraid of being excluded completely from society.**


End file.
